Hide and Seek
by geektastic08
Summary: One-shots that feature different scenarios Klaus and Cami could have met under. Inspired by Klaus' quote in 2x22. Klamille AU
1. Introduction

Cami smiled at the hundred dollar bill Klaus casually put on the bar. As she poured their drinks she reminisced aloud. "When I first got into town you handed me one of those. I had taken a shift from another girl. If not for that it would've been someone else standing here instead of me."

Klaus eyed her as he drank. "You know, I prefer to see it the other way. If it wasn't that night, this bar, that hundred dollar bill it would've been Jackson square, staring at a painting. Or Frenchmen Street, listening to jazz. I would have found you. "


	2. Jackson Square

_"If it wasn't that night, this bar, that hundred dollar bill it would've been Jackson square, staring at a painting."_

Camille O'Connell walked around Jackson Square at a leisurely pace. It was a beautiful day, so she took her time taking in every detail her eyes saw. There were some tourists milling around but they weren't overwhelming since summer hadn't yet begun.

Cami was in the last few weeks of school and she couldn't wait to get out. Today she decided to take her two hour break and hang out in the heart of the Quarter.

Jackson Square had always been one of her favorite places in the Big Easy. Something was always happening, and it was easy to get swept up in the feel of the city.

She passed St. Louis Cathedral and exhaled. Its white frame popped against the clear blue sky making it even more magnificent. Then she walked closer to the square's iron fence where artists sat and stood drawing. Cami slowly walked behind them, admiring their various styles and the way their fingers effortlessly moved to create their vision.

Cami stopped behind one who was painting with quick, broad strokes. The painting was starting to look like a human face. The artist used bright vibrant colors on one side of the painting, but on the other used more black with a splash of color. She immediately thought of how tragic this painting looked on a bright day. Cami didn't know why but she stayed there, wanting to see how the painting would turn out.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone come stand next to her. Cami turned to see a young man eyeing the painting too. He looked like he was around her age.

He stopped looking at the painting and made eye contact. Cami offered him a small smile which he returned. _Okay, he's hot._

He kept looking at her so Cami felt compelled to say something. "Amazing isn't he?"

"Do you paint?" the stranger asked. He had a British accent that Cami found cute.

"No, but I admire. Actually I'm jealous."

"Of him?"

Cami looked back at the painter. "Of his abilities, of all artists' really. They have the capability to create, to see a vision in their minds and bring it to life. Whether it's lighthearted and fun or dark and damaged."

She found herself being sucked into the painting again. The young man spoke again, drawing her thoughts away. "You think this one's the latter."

"Yes and no."

"Care to explain your reasoning?"

"Well…" Cami focused on the painting. "The right side of the face is obscure with dark coloring, of course signifying darkness or death. On the left there's more light, representing the good side of life. Yet both sides have the same splash of yellow. It's sparse and you can barely see it, it probably represents pain. On the right the yellow obvious against the darker coloring but on the left, it's more subtle because it blends in with the lighter pallet. I think the artist is saying that pain is always there, even in happiness although it's not as obvious. You can't know happiness without experiencing what pain and sorrow are. Not only that but in the middle of the painting he transitions the two sides using a quieter blend of yellow. He's saying that pain links sorrow and happiness. Sometimes you can't find true happiness until you've been broken. What's odd is that he chose a bright yellow to symbolize pain, as opposed to another dark color or a bright red, which would have contrasted perfectly. Artists normally use yellow to evoke feelings of happiness, so I think he chose yellow to say that pain isn't necessarily a completely dark matter. Pain is a part of life, which sounds depressing, but it gives us hope because you can determine what path to take from it: lightness or darkness."

Cami looked at Hot Guy, who looked like his mind was in a different place. _Way to go girl,_ she thought, _you've made him zone out with your commentary._ "Sorry, I'm overzealous…I always read too much into things."

"No, that was remarkably insightful." He focused back on her and nodded to her book bag. "You study art?"

"Psychology."

"You'd be surprised how closely related they are."

"I'm starting to get that." Cami figured he'd let the conversation die there. She was surprised when he turned to face her.

"Do you visit Jackson Square frequently?"

"I try to make my way here as often as I can. It's always nice to meet tourists who get caught up in the spirit of the city."

The stranger smiled at her assumption. "I'm no tourist, love."

"You live here?" Cami told herself not to get her hopes up. New Orleans was a big city, the chances of seeing this guy again were scarce.

"New Orleans is my home." He said in a blissful tone.

"Really?" she said, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

The stranger smiled, revealing dimples. "Why the incredulous tone? Is it because of my accent?"

Cami laughed. "Maybe."

"My family and I lived here ages ago. I've returned here to attend to some business."

"Well I'm glad you've found your way back home. There have been some changes around here but not enough to alter my love for this place."

"I've noticed a few new things upon my return. Some I'm finding particularly interesting." He gave her a flirty look.

Cami blushed, suddenly no longer able to look him in the eye. "I should get going if I want to make it back to my class on time." She said nervously.

A part of her cursed herself for trying to run away, but she did have to make it back to the college soon. The stranger still hadn't stopped looking at her; it was unnerving. Not because he was looking in a creepy way, but because he was so incredibly hot. Cami couldn't believe he was still sticking around talking to her. It had been awhile since a guy paid her so much attention. Let alone a hot on with a cute accent.

Her phone beeped with a notification. Cami's brow furrowed as she checked it.

"Is something wrong, love?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"No, my class has just been cancelled."

"Then you're free for the afternoon?"

Cami eyed him. "Actually I um, should go study and catch up on homework, or something."

Hot Guy stepped closer to her. Cami had a sharp intake of breath, he smelled great. "Would you like to come with me to grab something to eat?"

Cami's mouth moved but no words came out. Well there it was, he just asked her out. She crossed her arms, stalling for time. "I don't even know your name."

"Well, if you say yes, I'll tell you my name."

"How about you tell me your name, and maybe I'll say yes." Cami fired back easily. She was having fun, and she never considered herself the flirty type. But something about this guy was different, he was easy to be around. Still, she didn't know him and while he was charming Cami couldn't shake the bad boy vibe she got from him. She was probably better off leaving him alone.

The stranger saw Cami was about to say reject him and cut her off before she could fix her mouth to say no. "Don't run away, love. We wouldn't want to tempt fate."

Cami smiled in spite of herself. "Fate?"

"You think it's a coincidence your class got cancelled just now?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well I don't believe in coincidences."

Cami still hesitated.

"C'mon, I know this cute corner café that sells the _best_ beignets in all of New Orleans."

"Oh really?" Cami raised her eyebrows playfully, indulging him.

"Really, they have a special recipe that's handed down generation to generation through the centuries. They've never changed it out."

"Through the centuries'? You sound so sure."

"Well, I've kept my eye on the place. I told you, they have best beignets in town."

"Hmm, I don't know. I've had some pretty amazing beignets in my life."

"Nothing even comes close to these." His voice took on a serious tone. "It's an affront to the café to deem any beignet's better without first tasting theirs."

That caused Cami to laugh. "Is it that serious?"

Hot Guy nodded his head. "Quite, the family honor's at stake."

"Oh wow." Cami held back another laugh.

"So, will you give me a chance to prove how phenomenal their beignets taste?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Cami mused. "This seems _so_ important but I still don't know your name."

He grinned devilishly. "I'm Klaus."

Huh, Cami never would have guessed that. It was an odd name, and it sounded ancient.

"And you are…?"

She paused before deciding there was no harm in giving him her first name. "Cami."

They shook hands. Cami felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body. She hastily took her hand out of his.

"Cami." He repeated testing how the name sounded on his tongue. His voice dropped low, "So what do you say?"

"Well I suppose," she replied in a faux serious tone. "But only since the honor of the café is at stake."

"Of course." He nodded back, his eyes held humor. Klaus studied her face again in a way that made Cami uncomfortable. Klaus realized she wasn't used to having so much attention on her. Although he didn't know how that could be since she was easy on the eyes and intelligent as well. Somehow that added to her appeal.

Klaus too, had felt the connection from when their hands touched. Today had taken an unexpected turn, he was drawn to this girl, Cami, and he couldn't explain why. Maybe it was the way she described the painting, and it helped that she was easy on the eyes. He was shocked, he hadn't been this intrigued by a human in centuries. Klaus found that he was eager to see how the rest of his time with Cami would go.

Cami cleared her throat and internally willed Klaus to stop looking at her so intently. "Right, so…corner café. Lead the way, Klaus."

He gave Cami another crooked grin, but he found that he was sincere when he replied. "Gladly."


	3. Frenchmen Street

"… _Or Frenchmen Street, listening to jazz."_

New Orleans never slept. No matter what day of the week it was, there was always a party happening somewhere.

Cami stood watching a live jazz band perform. Her body swayed to the beat, but she didn't break out and dance like some bystanders. As the band started a new song she knew, she closed her eyes and hummed the words.

"You have a lovely voice."

Cami jumped. She turned and saw a man leaning lazily against a light post. He was clad in a black leather jacket, a dark gray shirt, and dark rinse jeans.

"You know if you want, you can go up there and sing your heart out. I'm sure they won't mind passing you a microphone." The stranger spoke with a British accent.

Cami smiled. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

"You sure? It's good to see someone being caught up in the music." The stranger stepped away from the light post and stood by Cami. "Or are you not into jazz that much?"

"I like it enough, not nearly as much as my uncle. He is a jazz fanatic." Cami smiled. Her uncle Kieran had a room in his house with pictures of famous jazz artists plastered to the walls. He had records everywhere, the ticket stubs of concerts he went too. Jazz was one of the few things her uncle had that was just for him.

"My brother loves jazz as well." He said, sounding bitter at the mention of his brother.

Cami didn't want to pry but couldn't help herself. "Bad blood between you two?"

The stranger gave her a humorless grin. "We just had a particularly nasty spat."

"Want to talk about it?"

The man looked at Cami with his deep blue eyes, measuring her up. "You're serious?"

"Sure, why not? There's no way I'll be able to get back into the music. I'll be too afraid you'll stick a mic in front of me if I sing again."

The stranger smiled. Cami wanted to help him. He clearly needed to get something off his chest and if she could be someone to hear his side then she would be. Not to mention it could be practice for her since she was striving to be a psychologist.

"Can we walk and talk?" He asked.

"Sure, as long as we stay on this street." Cami replied. She was compassionate, but she wasn't stupid. They wouldn't be heading down any dark alleyways.

"What, you think I'd take advantage of you?" he seemed offended.

"I know you won't, because we're staying on this street." she smirked. "Even if we didn't I have a black belt in karate so you wouldn't be able to take advantage if you tried." Cami hoped she sounded convincing. The last part was a lie but it didn't hurt for him to think she wouldn't be some helpless victim.

The stranger smiled, like he was enjoying her sass. "Shall I lead the way?"

"Be my guest. My name's Cami by the way." she said, following him.

"Short for Camille I presume?" He turned back to glance at her. "I'm Klaus."

They started walking down Frenchmen Street. A little off to the side so that they could walk at a leisurely pace and be able to hear each other over the noise.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Cami spoke. "So, Klaus, are you and your brother are close?"

"We are, he's loyal and self-sacrificing to a fault. He's been the model older brother, he's stood by my side, only surpassed by my sister in that regard. I'm afraid that this time…I may have pushed him away forever."

"So you think this is the breaking point for you too?"

"Possibly, we've been here before numerous times yet he remains. This time feels different."

"You don't want to lose him. Have you tried apologizing?" Klaus looked over and gave her a dubious look. "Hey, every little thing helps. Besides, I get the feeling that the words 'I'm sorry' are foreign to your vocabulary."

"And what gives you that impression?"

"The way you carry yourself. So self-assured and confident, you're probably used to getting your way often. You come off as a bit of a bad boy but there's more to you than that. The way you talk about your siblings, they mean everything to you. I don't know if they know that, if this is a cycle you have with your brother then I assume you push them away although you want them to stay close."

A slow grin passed over Klaus' face as if he was coming to a realization. "Are you an alienist?"

"A newer term is therapist and I'm in school to become one."

"Ah, so _that's_ why you agreed to walk with me, you want to practice your head shrinking abilities."

"It's more than that, I do care about you."

Klaus raised his blond eyebrows. "Care? Camille, I don't know what to say, this is all so sudden."

Cami blushed and laughed uneasily. "Okay, maybe I could have phrased that better. You know what I mean."

"I do. You're the compassionate type. Always wanting to help a poor, lost tortured soul. You seek to understand their troubled psyche to try to save them."

Cami's face went slack at his analysis of her. He had her pegged, which wasn't something she was used to. Cami looked up at Klaus in a new light, seeing how his dark eyes gleamed with intelligence.

"Don't look so surprised, love. I'm a clever bad boy."

"I see." Cami said guardedly and made a note to not underestimate him.

"I suppose that's two strikes against me. Clever _and_ a bad boy, did I just further hurt my chances?"

Was he flirting with her? They had been walking a respectful distance from each other, not far away but close enough to be comfortable.

"Chances of what?"

Klaus' eyes glimmered wickedly. "That's entirely up to you."

Cami felt her face flush and she couldn't think of any words to say. She found herself lost in Klaus' eyes.

Suddenly Cami's body lurched forward as she tripped on a curb. Klaus' arms shot out and steadied her. _Oh my God how embarrassing._

Even after Klaus let go Cami's heart was racing. "I'm supposed to be psychoanalyzing not flirting." she said.

"No reason why we can't do both." Klaus clasped his hands behind his back.

They came to a stop at a street corner, waiting for the crosswalk signal to change. Cami pressed the button to change the signal. For a second she wondered if he made up his sob story about his siblings but pushed it away. She had seen the sadness in his eyes.

Cami chided him. "You're deflecting from talking about your brother."

"Maybe," he mused then he lowered his voice. "Or maybe I genuinely want a chance with you."

Cami willed her heart beat to slow down. " _Maybe_ you should focus on repairing your relationship with your brother before trying to get involved with anyone."

Klaus sighed. "You have a one track mind."

"I do, it helps me stay focused on what's really going on."

"And what _is_ really going on?" Klaus raised his eyebrows, teasing her.

Cami ignored him and held back a smile. She was enjoying his company and his teasing but he didn't have to know it. Luckily the signal changed and they were able to cross the street.

"You know, I myself have always had a talent for multitasking."

"I see that." Cami said breathily. She rubbed her arms, it was starting to get chilly.

"You're cold." Klaus stated, and began to take off his leather jacket.

"Oh, no you don't have to…" Cami started but it was too late. The jacket was off, and Klaus was holding it out to her. Cami smiled but shook her head, declining his offer.

"Refusing my jacket love? My feelings are hurt."

"If I take that you'll be cold."

"I don't get cold." Klaus stated matter-of-factly.

Cami narrowed her eyes. "Then why do you wear a jacket?"

Klaus paused, like he wasn't expecting such a practical question. "Fashion." He finally answered, and held out his jacket again.

"I'd hate to forget I had it on and walk off with it." She said.

"I wouldn't mind, it'd just give me an excuse to come find you." He said simply.

Cami rolled her eyes but this time when she looked at him there was no flirty gaze in his eyes. He was serious. Klaus was a mystery and he kept surprising her.

"Chivalrous, clever, and a bad boy." Cami commented taking his jacket and putting it on.

"Is that another strike against me? That's not fair. Chivalry is always a good thing."

"Is your brother chivalrous?" Cami asked.

"Annoyingly so, always a man of his word." Klaus' voice didn't contain any irritation.

Cami looked at Klaus and he remained silent. His smile had disappeared and he eyed the shops they passed by.

"Personally I can tell you from an older sister's point of view, we never give up on the younger siblings." She said.

Klaus looked at her. "You have a younger sister?"

"Brother, actually." Cami smiled at the thought of Sean.

"What's the age difference?" Klaus asked.

They turned a corner and found themselves walking through a small park. Hanging lights decorated the trees and pathways. The park wasn't as crowded as the street but a few pedestrians milled around. Others sat on benches and enjoyed the crisp night air. Some couples held hands and Klaus suddenly wondered how Cami's hands would feel in his.

"Two minutes." Cami replied.

"You're a twin?" Klaus raised his eyebrows. "I bet you never let him forget it."

"Never." Cami agreed laughing. "He can make me mad as hell sometimes but even then I still worry about him. If he ever needs anything I'll be there for him, without any hesitation."

"Because it's your responsibility as the eldest child," Klaus cut in, "you feel obligated."

"No, I do it because I love him." Cami stopped walking and looked Klaus in the eye. "Your brother loves you too, why else would he show you so much loyalty?"

"Guilt!" Klaus exclaimed. "He feels guilty because—"

"Because what?" Cami searched his eyes for an answer.

Klaus clamped his jaw shut. His outburst surprised him. He admitted he was enjoying talking to Camille but bringing up his childhood and his father, that wasn't an option.

Cami knew there was more to the story than he was telling but she let it go. She looked up at the sky, and realized they had come to a stop under a tree. Cami stepped closer to Klaus so he wouldn't look away.

"Loyalty only goes so far. Love goes farther. I don't know the whole story but your brother loves you and you love him. I can tell by the way you talk about him. Whatever you've done, go apologize for it. I mean a genuine, heartfelt apology. Be vulnerable, it can't hurt."

Klaus gave Cami an appraising look. She hadn't raised her voice but her words resonated in his mind. Why was she so caring and willing to help him? They had just met not half an hour ago. Cami was a marvel.

She spoke again. "Klaus think, if you don't make things right with your brother you'll keep carrying this burden around. I'd hate for you to continue to feel like this. Be there for your brother, make it right with him."

Klaus looked at her. Cami's green eyes were open with understanding. That was something he hadn't felt in decades. Of course if she knew what he really was he doubted she'd look on him so affectionately.

"I'm afraid this is where our stroll ends." He finally said, unclenching his jaw.

Cami opened her mouth to speak but then shut it. She didn't want to push him and it was clear Klaus was done talking. Cami felt a twinge of sadness. She enjoyed Klaus' company, it took her out of her normal routine. Cami knew she had been reluctant to walk with him but since then he'd made her laugh and took her off guard. Cami was disappointed that she couldn't help him. She confessed she didn't want their conversation to end.

As Cami handed him his jacket Klaus ignored the sadness in her eyes and pushed down his own similar feelings. Klaus had never meant to spend this much time talking to Camille, but it was so easy being around her. He knew she believed she hadn't helped him, when in reality she had finally given him something he'd never had: someone to listen and hear his side.

He didn't want to leave her, she certainly was a welcome respite, but she had gotten too close. This stranger somehow knew exactly what to say to get to him and it was scary.

Klaus didn't want to leave her on a sad note. He boldly stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you…for the talk." He murmured before walking off. Klaus didn't even look back to see her reaction.

Cami's mouth was open with shock. Klaus was near the park's exit by the time she regained her composure. Before she could think twice Cami boldly called out to him. "Hey!"

Klaus froze in his tracks.

"You know, I could always use more head shrinking practice. And what if you need someone to talk to again?" Cami waited eagerly for his reply. She couldn't remember the last time she put herself out there like this, but there was something about him, she felt connected.

Cami admitted she wanted to see Klaus again. Even though he was a stranger, he made her feel comfortable and relaxed, although he also had a tendency to make her roll her eyes ever so often. Cami wanted to get to know him, hopefully he felt the same way about her. Who knew, maybe with time she could say the right thing to help him with his brother.

Klaus turned around and looked at Cami. He could hear her heart beating excitedly, waiting for his reply. Klaus smiled and his accented voice rang out across the park. "Then I'll come find you."


	4. I Would've Found You

" _I would have found you."_

Cami sat alone in a pew in St. Agnes' chapel, waiting for her uncle to get out of a meeting. Her thoughts churned in her mind. She just came from visiting her twin Sean's grave, the word murderer was spray-painted across the tombstone. It made her mad, Sean wasn't a killer. He couldn't even stand to see a dead animal on the side of the road. Yet he murdered himself and the other aspiring priests in the very church she now sat in. He committed a massacre.

It didn't make sense. Cami couldn't understand how her younger brother could do this. He didn't do drugs, he didn't drink, and their family had no records of mental illness. The situation wasn't adding up and Cami was determined to find out why so she could clear her twin's name.

She missed Sean immensely. They were bonded since birth and no one had been there for her as much as he was. Sean, along with her uncle Kieran, had been her constant. Now he was gone, he slit his own throat after slaughtering everyone else.

Cami closed her eyes as the tears started forming. She got up and lit candles by the pulpit, which was one of Sean's favorite things to do in the church. Normally calmed her down because it made her feel closer to her brother. Today, however she kept crying. Cami looked around to see if she was alone.

She looked at the image of Jesus at the wall, posted high for everyone to see. Cami swallowed.

"I uh, I know I don't do this often but I need to get some things off my chest. I miss my brother. I miss Sean. I feel so lonely without him. He was the best person I knew and I know he wouldn't just kill these people. Please guide me to the truth…" Cami broke down and started sobbing. "Sean didn't deserve this, he was a good person. I can't sleep, I keep dreaming of what happened. I should have been there for him! I should have helped him but I couldn't and now I've lost him forever. I'll never forgive myself...I—" Cami took a deep breath, trying to control herself. "I need to find out what happened and fix this. So, if you could send me a sign, anything…so I can do what's best for my brother."

Cami wiped her face. She suddenly straightened, she felt a tingling at the back of her neck, like someone was watching her.

She looked around but didn't see anyone there. Cami couldn't shake the feeling so she blew out the candles and reclaimed her seat in the pew.

She wiped her face again and saw a tissue out of the corner of her eye. She jumped when she realized a hand was attached. Cami looked at the person offering the tissue.

It was a man standing over her. He was dressed in all black. Black jacket, black shirt, black pants. The dark clothes contrasted with his pale coloring. He was blond with light blue eyes and looked like he was around her age.

Cami didn't know how the hell he snuck up on her but she accepted the tissue.

"Thank you." She said with a quivering voice. She was embarrassed someone overheard her prayer. Cami tried to pull herself together.

"You don't have to be ashamed for mourning your brother." The man said softly. "No matter what crimes he committed."

Cami was thrown off by his British accent and remained silent. The only other person she talked to her brother about was Kieran. The man held out another tissue and Cami took it.

"You sound like you can relate." She commented quietly.

The man took the liberty of sitting down next to her and Cami was surprised to find that she didn't mind. Besides, most people lost whatever sympathy they held when they found out her brother was the one that was responsible for the massacre. This young man was the first person who didn't.

He met her low tone and spoke wistfully. "I know one or two things about losing a brother."

Cami eyed him and he met her gaze. He couldn't be much older than she was, yet he sounded like he lost plenty in his lifetime.

They sat like that for a moment. Silent, pensive, and enjoying the feeling of being with someone who shared a similar loss. Oddly enough this was the most comforted she felt after Sean's death.

"Cami," her uncle Kieran walked out from one of the administrative offices. "I'm sorry kiddo, my meeting went longer than usual we can talk n—" Kieran stopped when he saw the young man sitting next to Cami. "Klaus? What are you still doing here? Why are you talking to her?"

Cami was startled at the anger and distrust in her uncle's voice.

The young man stood up. "I was just leaving."

Cami noted that his voice, too, had changed. From quiet and comforting to cold and distant. His face also transformed from being soft and vulnerable to a hard mask. The young man, who her uncle called Klaus, looked back and gave her a one last look. His eyes were soft once more and Cami thought she saw a smile possibly pulling at his lips but he was gone just as fast as he had appeared.

After she heard the church door slam shut Cami looked at her uncle. "What was that?"

Kieran tiredly looked at his niece but didn't answer. However that didn't deter Cami from asking any questions. "Is that the guy you were meeting with?"

Kieran fired back with his own questions. "What did he tell you Cami? Did he say he wanted anything?"

"No, he just sat down and talked to me about losing family." Cami squeezed the balled up tissue she still had in her hand. "He comforted me."

She saw her uncle tense up. Uh-oh. "That man is bad news Cami, I don't want you around him."

"Fine, you don't have to worry about it. It's not like I went out of my way to see him or anything." Cami was emotionally exhausted. She did admit the way Klaus changed on a dime set off red flags in her mind. But enough about him. "Can we talk now?"

Kieran nodded and they went back into his office. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Sean."

Kieran sighed as he sat in the chair behind his desk. "Cami we've talked about this."

"No we haven't, not really. You're telling me nothing seems off about this to you? You knew Sean you know he wouldn't just do this."

"Sean was ill, he had a psychotic break."

Cami slammed her hands on the desk. "THAT'S BULL—" She stopped, remembering where she was. Cami took a deep breath.

"Cami," Kieran tried again, "I know it's hard to accept but Sean did kill those people. Find a way to deal with the pain. The sooner you accept it the sooner you can move on."

Cami rubbed her temples. "I know he killed those people, I just don't believe it's as cut and dry as his psyche suddenly breaking. There has to be something else at play here." Kieran sighed again. "I'm not crazy, okay? There are signs before someone has a psychotic break and Sean had none of them."

Her uncle wouldn't meet her eyes. "Cami I want you to let this go before you become consumed."

"I'm trying to right this, I'm trying to preserve Sean's memory!"

"At what cost?" Kieran finally looked in her eyes. "I don't want you to lose yourself in this."

"I _need_ to do this. I need to find out what really happened to Sean and I'm going to."

Kieran dreaded hearing the determination in her voice. "Is this why you really moved back to New Orleans?" Now it was Cami's turn to look away. "You told me it was to finish getting your degree."

"I can still do that. I'm also here for you, you're all I have left."

"You know I feel the same way." Kieran grabbed her hands. "Which is why I want you to let this go."

Cami stood up, aggravated. She started pacing. "I can't shake the feeling that there's more going on to this. Something we're not thinking of."

She stopped and looked at her uncle. He looked defeated and haggard. But behind that he looked guilty. "You know something don't you?" Kieran wouldn't look up from his desk to meet her eyes. "Uncle Kieran? What aren't you telling me?"

Kieran looked at Cami with his hazel eyes. "Leave this alone Cami, I'm begging you."

Cami felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "You're keeping something from me. It has something to do with Sean doesn't it?"

"Camille—"

"Doesn't it!"

Kieran looked at the wall behind her, at the study tools on his bookshelf, everywhere but his niece, who was forming tears in her eyes.

Cami felt betrayed. "I deserve to know what happened to my twin brother."

Kieran wouldn't answer. After a few tense seconds Cami spoke. "Fine, I'm going to get to the bottom of what happened to Sean myself."

Cami grabbed her things and left angrily, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next few days, in between work and school Cami poured all of her energy into finding out what happened to Sean. She went to the reporters who wrote articles about the massacre, looked at the autopsies, and talked to the coroner. Cami did everything she possibly could without the help of Kieran, but it wasn't enough. She hadn't found anything out of the ordinary.

Cami wished her uncle would help her, he was the one who saw Sean right before he…. Cami shut her eyes to kill he visual she was getting.

She sat in the middle of her living room floor, surrounded by old news articles, data sheets, and research on abnormal psychology.

Cami went back to the government archives she'd found on her family. She had combed through every page on her family history to see if there was any hint of mental illness. She still hadn't found anything.

Cami pulled out an old news article on her family. It was rare, from the early 1900s when her ancestor was mayor she had to beg the office to let her make a copy. Kieran had always told her and Sean how important their family was to New Orleans and how the O'Connells always tried to protect it.

She rubbed her temples. There was nothing there, was she really looking too much into this? Cami pushed the article away, but another one caught her eye. She pulled out the picture.

It was a little grainy but she could just make out the face. Those blue eyes, that small cynical smile. That was the guy who Kieran warned her to stay away from. What was his name? Klaus.

The photo was from 1919, but that wasn't possible. It couldn't be him. He looked exactly the same, like he hadn't aged a day. It could be an ancestor, but as Cami looked at the picture she knew it couldn't be they looked exactly the same.

Maybe this was unrelated to Sean but Cami's instincts told her that she was on the right track. If she investigated Klaus she could possibly find out what happened with Sean.

She just had to start digging.

* * *

Klaus was across the street from Cami's apartment, listening to her rustle through papers. He had been following Cami since their little chat in St. Agnes. Her determination to find out what happened with her brother was intriguing. Truth be told he found her intriguing before he knew what she was up to. She had been able to sense him watching her before he sat down next to her. For a human that was an uncanny ability, because of that he made it a point to be extra careful when he watched her.

Klaus had met with Kieran to see if he could root out what kept the witches under Marcel's control. He had never seen the coven of New Orleans so afraid. Of course the priest had been less than forthcoming with information, and less than polite words had been exchanged. It didn't matter, Klaus figured out that Kieran didn't know much more than he did.

When Klaus sat down and talked to Cami he had no idea that she was the priest's niece. He overheard her prayers as he was leaving his meeting with Kieran and felt a rare twinge of sympathy. Klaus didn't know why, maybe it was because of his own current feelings toward Elijah, wherever Marcel was keeping him. Klaus felt bad for daggering him but it had to be done. Camille was trying to honor her brother and Klaus was doing the same.

He admired Cami's resourcefulness and fortitude. He was starting to realize why Marcel was attracted to her.

Marcel, the other reason Klaus was shadowing her. Not only was she Kieran's niece but she also captured the attention of Marcel. He could use her against him.

So why hadn't he made his move yet? Klaus didn't want to admit it but he shared Kieran's desire to not have Cami involved.

He left and went back to the plantation mansion.

* * *

Some days later Cami walked home from a late shift at Rousseau's. She was frustrated, her professors had doubled up on assignments and she hadn't had the time to dig into Klaus. The most she'd gotten was a last name.

As she walked down the corridor to her apartment Cami felt like she was being watched. Instead of stopping to check she increased her pace, walking to her door. Suddenly pain exploded in Cami's head. She touched her temples and screamed in agony.

Cami turned and saw some darkly clad figures standing over her. They murmured in a language she didn't understand. The pain increased and she felt her eyes roll up in her head.

All of a sudden the pain ceased. Cami looked up, standing in front of her was a man in black. She peered and recognized the short blond hair. Klaus? What was he doing here?

Cami watched in horror as he snapped one person's neck and ripped out the heart of another. Unable to look any more she scrambled, staggering towards her door.

She heard the sounds of a scuffle behind he but tried to ignore it. Her hands trembled as she unlocked her door and rushed inside.

The chanting had started again and Cami braced herself for a migraine but instead she heard Klaus cry out behind her. She saw him bend over and thought she heard bones breaking. One last assailant stood over him chanting wickedly. The bodies of her fallen collaborators littered the hallway.

Before she could think twice Cami grabbed the object closest to her. Which happened to be a beer bottle. Cami slowly walked toward the woman. Whatever she was doing was causing Klaus extreme pain. He twisted on the ground before her. The woman's back was turned to Cami; she was focused on Klaus.

Cami raised the bottle and swung with all of her might, hitting the back of her neck. The bottle shattered and the woman crumpled to the floor.

Cami's hands flew to her mouth as Klaus slowly got up. "Is she dead?"

"No." Klaus said, his voice was strained as he felt his body go back to normal. He leaned over the woman's body and snapped her neck. "Now she is."

Klaus grinned with satisfaction. Cami felt like she was going to be sick.

"How did any of my neighbors not hear any of that?" Cami was still breathing heavily.

"It's possible they spelled the building so no one could hear the noise." Klaus explained.

"Spelled?" Cami looked at Klaus like he was insane. "What does that mean, what are you talking about?"

Before Klaus could answer a door opened. Maggie, one of Cami's neighbors walked out with a basket of laundry. She took one look at the dead bodies and at Klaus and Cami. Horror took over the old woman's features.

Klaus zipped over to her and looked in her eyes. "Calm down, you haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. Go back inside and go to sleep."

After Maggie complied to his compulsion Klaus turned and found Cami was back in her apartment. He listened to her locking her door.

Klaus strolled over and knocked on her door. He heard Cami's breathing get shallow.

"C'mon Camille, you already know who it is. Open the door so we can talk."

Cami eyed him through the peephole. He was calm, cool, and collected despite the fact that he just killed 5 people. And what was that he just did to Maggie? But he just wanted to talk? She was surprised he hadn't broken down her door already.

Against her better judgment Cami opened the door, but not before getting a weapon to defend herself.

Klaus looked her over, and smiled at the butcher knife in her hand. "You won't need to use that love. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Why are you here?" Cami looked at his blood stained hands. Kieran was right, Klaus was nothing but trouble. He was a murderer, no wonder her uncle told her to stay away.

Klaus saw her eyeing his hands and clasped them behind his back. "Is that really the question you want to ask?"

"What the hell are you? What just happened? Why did those women attack me?"

"I think this would be a conversation better had inside." He peered into her doorway.

Cami gripped the knife tighter but stepped aside, making room for Klaus to come in. When he just stood there she looked at him, confused. "What's the problem?"

Klaus sighed and stepped forward, putting his hand out to the doorway. He wasn't surprised when it hit an invisible barrier. Cami's eyes widened.

"I can't come in unless you invite me." He explained. "It's one of the more annoying consequences."

Cami put her own hand out and felt nothing. What was this, some sort of trick?

"Consequences of what?" her head spun. This was too much to process at once. She needed to know the basics. "What are you?"

"A hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf."

Cami shut the door and let out a breath. She didn't want Klaus to see her face as she reacted. What he said actually made sense. That explained the strength and lightning fast reflexes. It also explained why she hadn't heard him walk up to her in the church. She thought she had been too absorbed in her thoughts of Sean. Klaus was telling the truth.

Isn't that what she wanted, someone to tell her the truth? Cami had been planning to investigate Klaus, she didn't expect him to reveal everything to her on his own. Cami peeped through the hole, Klaus was still standing there. What now? She wanted answers and from the looks of things Klaus was ready to provide them. He was here now, on the other side of her door. For some strange reason he couldn't come in without her permission. She would use that to her advantage.

Cami tried to pull herself together she went to the kitchen and washed her shaking hands. Then she opened the door yet again. She tossed Klaus a warm towel to wipe his hands, which he caught easily.

Cami folded her arms across her chest. "What was that you did to Maggie?"

"Mind compulsion, it's a neat bit of vampire trickery. Don't worry about her, she won't remember seeing anything tonight."

"You're half vampire? Is that why you haven't aged?"

Klaus nodded. "It's one of the perks of being immortal."

She looked around Klaus at the dead bodies. "What were they?"

Klaus answered as he wiped his hands. The white towel became stained with blood. "Witches."

That explained the chanting, they were casting a spell. "What did they want with me?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe they wanted to kidnap you to manipulate your uncle."

"Kieran? Who would want to manipulate a priest?"

"Your uncle is part of the human faction. They keep the balance, trying to protect the poor ignorant souls of New Orleans."

"He knows about all of this?" Cami was incredulous but the pieces fell into place. "Of course he does, that's why he wanted me to stay away and stop digging for answers."

"Answers about what happened to your brother?"

Cami's eyes flicked to Klaus'. His eyes were understanding, suddenly he was once more that guy who sat next to her in St. Agnes. That guy she trusted without a doubt.

"Do you know what happened to him?" she asked.

"No." Klaus answered.

Cami searched his eyes to see if he was lying. Her gut told her he wasn't.

She looked away. Klaus finished wiping his hands and held out the towel to her. She looked at it. Klaus killed those witches mercilessly. But he was still the first person (outside of Kieran) to truly comfort her about Sean. How could he be both?

Cami couldn't shake it, she trusted him. The man had five corpses behind him and just cleaned his hands of their blood but she still trusted him.

She looked at the bloody towel. Cami knew that if he wanted he could have killed her right along with the witches but instead he protected her.

What she was about to do could end her life. But then something told her Klaus wouldn't hurt her, she could trust him.

"You can come in." she murmured.

Klaus was still. He couldn't remember the last time someone invited him in willingly, without him having to manipulate them.

Cami watched as he slowly walked through the doorway. Her fear came back tenfold, what had she done? There was nothing stopping him from killing her now. She tightened her hold on the butcher knife.

"So, I invited you in I don't suppose I can undo that in any way."

"'Fraid not, love."

"Wait, you can come in here at any time now."

Klaus nodded his head absently and Cami swore.

He walked around her living room. His eyes found the picture of him in 1919. Well that explained her earlier question about him aging. Next to the picture were sheets of paper with random thoughts scribbled down. She was investigating him.

"You're a clever girl." Klaus said approvingly.

"Not clever enough to get the specifics before inviting vampires into my apartment." She groused. "How do I know you won't come back whenever you want and kill me?"

Klaus looked at Cami with amusement. She still hadn't let that butcher knife go. Klaus worried she'd accidentally hurt herself with it. "Because I need you. You may play an important role in my plans."

"Is that why you were following me? You were saving your potential human chess piece." Was that a flicker of guilt in Klaus' eye? Cami ignored it and continued. "You're an immortal hybrid killing machine. What could I possibly offer you?"

"Marcel."

Cami's brow furrowed. "The customer at Rousseau's?"

"Mhm, you see Marcel's a vampire. He's also currently controls the Quarter. I'm working to gain his trust. But I need someone on the inside."

"But how could I—"

"He fancies you." Klaus stated.

Cami blushed, Marcel had been trying to woo her but she hadn't been giving him the time of day. Klaus ignored the way Cami's face flushed when he brought up Marcel. He also ignored the feeling of jealousy he was currently experiencing.

"The way to a man is through his heart. If you act like you're giving him a chance you'd be in the unique position to spy on him. Then you could tell me where he goes and who he sees."

"Why do you need to get the down low on Marcel? What are you planning?" Klaus didn't answer, his face became a cold hard mask. "Fine, forget I asked."

"If I help you, would you do something for me?"

Klaus lifted his chin to signal he was listening.

"If Marcel controls the Quarter he probably not a thing he doesn't know. If you ever get the opportunity would you ask him about Sean, see if he knows anything?"

Cami would love to do it herself but she couldn't see how a massacre could come up any conversations the two would have. Klaus would have a better chance.

Klaus stepped toward Cami. Everything in her told her to run but she stood there. The intensity in his gaze was staggering, but she also saw a hint of vulnerability.

"I will find out what happened. And when I do, I will make sure whoever harmed your brother will suffer, you have my word."

Cami frowned at the "suffering" part of his promise. "Just find out what happened to Sean, I'll be your spy."

Klaus smiled. "We're in agreement then."

This was crazy. Cami just struck a bargain with a hybrid, who just saved her from witches. She was wary of Klaus but she wasn't scared.

"Would you do something for me right now?" he asked.

"What?"

"Put down the knife. I'm wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Cami looked down at the knife remembering she was still holding it. She put it on the table, wondering if a knife could even do much damage against him.

Klaus was surprised by Cami. Just when he thought he had her pegged she'd shock him again. His original intent had been to compel her but who would have thought she'd readily offer her help? All for her brother. She reminded him of Elijah, so willing to sacrifice for others.

She knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but he had been more honest than anyone else so far. Again she couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't hurt her. Cami knew she was foolish for thinking that, everything logical in her told her that he was a dangerous man, a monster. But they connected in St. Agnes, and Cami couldn't forget that. However she tried to push it out of her mind. She doubted they'd ever have a moment like that again.

Cami gave Klaus a measured look. "So, tell me where we start."

* * *

 **Just for clarification this last chapter was slightly AU, under the circumstances of the show had Klaus and Cami not already met in 4x20.**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing them. Which scenario was your favorite? More importantly how romantic and swoon worthy is was that quote in 2x22? *Heart eyes***


End file.
